


Is He a Better Kisser?

by GabzJones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Keanu and Enis had gotten used to a relationship with a lot of time apart. Keanu would be gone for weeks at a time as he took photos of animals all around the world. Enis would disappear on his own photoshoots. The time apart proved difficult, but they always found a way to get through. Enis' latest project included a passionate kiss with another model, and though the pictures had turned out better than he could've hoped, the question of how Keanu would react hung in the air. It was just a job, after all. Keanu wasn't about to get jealous...right?Based on characters created by Lucy Camui
Relationships: Enis Bywater/Keanu Hight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Is He a Better Kisser?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/gifts).



> It totally looks like I haven't been active for a long time and it's entirely because all I've been doing is writing about Lucy's boys and haven't really felt like there was much point posting those on AO3. This one however, ended up longer than I intended, so this does seem like the best place for it. So, enjoy some of Lucy's boys being very sweet and a little bit naughty.

If there were two things Enis had been forced to get used to, it was long work days, and a lot of time separated from Keanu. It was an unfortunate side effect of both of their jobs for Keanu to disappear for a few weeks here and there to take pictures of animals from all over the world, and for Enis to disappear for his own photo shoots or public appearances. Sometimes it was a struggle. The positive for Enis was always that at the end of the day, he’d come home to the apartment he now shared with Keanu. Sometimes, he wouldn’t be home yet, but it was just enough to be surrounded by his things and reminded that they had a life together now.

Enis had gotten home that day to an empty apartment. It had been one of the more relaxing days that week. The photo shoots had been done. There weren't any appearances to be present for. Enis had simply had to show up to see the pictures and, if necessary, pose again for any changes that needed to be made, but there weren’t any. The pictures had turned out better than Enis had expected them to, though he wasn’t sure how well Keanu would take that for this particular shoot. Spending a few hours kissing a stranger and trying to make it seem like it was the most passionate kiss of his life for a camera wasn’t exactly Enis’ idea of a thrilling time, but he had to admit the job itself was a dream. After Chanel had come out with their line of makeup for men, Enis had been hoping they’d become more daring with lip colours, and he’d gotten to become the face for it. 

Most of the kisses for the shoot had been staged, but there were a few where they’d been told to really sell the passion. Those ones, Enis knew he couldn’t fake if he wanted to give them what they wanted, and he didn’t mind, really. It was just a job. But, he’d never actually talked to Keanu about that before. He didn’t know how Keanu would take it. Enis liked to think Keanu knew it meant nothing. 

Enis was now settled on the couch in their living room, tight dark jeans accentuated by his baggy cream sweater that slipped off one shoulder. It was a day for comfort after so many days of working hard to present himself exactly how they’d wanted. He’d been sent home with a copy of the photos and told that if there was absolutely anything he wasn’t happy with, he had another week to ask for changes before the photos were taken to the next stage of production. Looking down at them though, Enis couldn’t see a problem with them. They’d managed to sell passion surprisingly well for two complete strangers. 

Enis jumped when he heard the door open, dropping the photos on his chest as he looked toward the hallway, “Babe…?”

“Honey, I’m home,” Keanu’s teasing voice chimed down the hallway, appearing only a moment later with that sweet, gentle smile.

The moment Enis saw him, his smile grew, his heart rate quickened and he had to resist the urge to melt further into the couch as he swooned. It was surprising what a week apart could do. The heart really does grow fonder. Enis hummed happily, “You weren’t supposed to get home for a few more days.”

“Got sent home early. Figured I’d surprise you,” Keanu wrapped his arms around Enis from behind, leaning over him from behind the couch and pressing delicate kisses along his shoulder and up his neck, “Miss me?”

“Every day,” Enis sighed contentedly, tilting his head to the side. Keanu’s lips were so soft, a welcoming touch after so much time apart.

Keanu smiled against Enis’ neck, reaching for one of the photos settled on his chest and murmuring, “What’s this? New shoot?”

“Oh. Yeah,” Enis smiled sheepishly, “You think it turned out okay?”

Enis had done a lot of shoots over the years. It was rare that he had to do things like that for a shoot. It wasn’t so bad, especially when the pictures came out as well as those ones had, but Enis had never had the potential for a jealous boyfriend before. Keanu wouldn’t mind, surely. He knew it was just a job, nothing more.

Keanu’s lips stilled on Enis’ shoulder, eyes trained on the photo. The moment of silence filled the room, leaving Enis feeling more and more uncertain until Keanu’s lips were moving again, trailing over his shoulder to his neck and grazing his teeth over the skin just below Enis’ ear. Enis shivered, whining under his breath. Keanu knew every sensitive spot on Enis’ body. He would’ve thought it cruel if it didn’t feel so good. His eyes fluttered closed, tilting his head and exposing his neck. The way Keanu’s tongue dragged over Enis’ neck, the way his teeth grazed delicately below his ear, Enis whimpered, biting his lip. A week apart, and now this. Enis’ mind was quickly traveling to not so innocent places, to all the things they could’ve been doing together if Keanu had just stayed home.

“You look beautiful,” Keanu finally responded and moved his lips back down to Enis’ shoulder. Cruel. So cruel.

Enis was flushed, need pooling in his stomach. He was resisting the urge to get to his feet and drag Keanu out of those clothes, giving him the welcome home he deserved, but he was enjoying this line of questioning. He wanted to see what would happen next. Enis bit his lip, looking up at Keanu, “You don’t mind, right?”

“It’s just a job,” Keanu shrugged, resting his hands low on Enis’ stomach as he pressed another gentle kiss against his shoulder, “Why? Was he a better kisser than me?”

Enis chuckled, “I don’t know. You’ve been away so long, I might need you to refresh my memory.”

Enis wasn’t sure how Keanu was able to make walking around a couch look so seductive. Maybe there had just been too much time between when they last saw each other. Maybe Keanu had gotten under his skin in those brief few minutes of neck kisses. The little smile Keanu flashed him when he sat at his side was so endearing, so charming. He took the photos from Enis’ chest and placed them on the coffee table. Thoughtful. 

Keanu’s knee was pressed between Enis’ legs in his attempt to get as close as possible and after so much teasing, that alone was a tempting source of friction. But Enis resisted, watching as Keanu cupped his face in his hand and brushed his thumb delicately along his cheek. Keanu’s breath was warm against Enis’ jaw as he murmured, “I swear you get more gorgeous every day…”

Enis shivered, gripping the front of Keanu’s shirt and licking his lips, “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Sure, I can,” Keanu closed the gap between them with a smile.

Enis could tell right away that it wasn’t going to be like any other kiss. Keanu had been issued a challenge and he seemed to be taking it seriously. He started slowly, taking Enis’ bottom lip between his own and kissing delicately for just a second before letting go, repeating it over and over. It was teasing but sweet, and Keanu’s thumb was caressing delicately against Enis’ cheek. He already felt so spoiled, humming happily when Keanu nibbled at his soft lips.

Enis shivered, mind wandering to all the things they could’ve been doing while Keanu was away and all the things Keanu could’ve been doing to him now that he was home. It was surprising; how touch starved Enis could get between the times he and Keanu were apart. As the tip of Keanu’s tongue flicked delicately over his lip, dipping between them for the briefest of moments but never quite deepening the kiss, Enis’ mind was wandering. His eyes had fluttered closed, cheeks flushed and lips parted in invitation. In the back of his mind, Enis was imagining Keanu’s hands wandering, dragging off their clothes, pressing hot skin against hot skin. But, he had to wait. Keanu was playing a long game. No matter how badly Enis wanted to drag his clothes off, he wanted even more to see what Keanu was going to do next.

Keanu chuckled, soft and seductive. His tongue dragged over Enis’ lips before changing his tactic, taking Enis’ lip between his own once more and sucking gently. Enis whined, wanting more, but lost in the feel of Keanu’s mouth. His fingers moved under Keanu’s shirt, desperate for a little more closeness. His fingers splayed against Keanu’s stomach and Keanu let his teeth dragged along Enis’ lip as he pulled away.

Enis’ eyes were half lidded, lips parted as he looked up at Keanu. Enis was in heaven. The look in Keanu’s eyes said this was only the beginning and when he closed his eyes, he could imagine their clothes tossed aside, his hands moving along warm skin as Keanu lavished him with all the attention he could possibly hope for. His lips were probably a little bruised from the attention, from Keanu’s nibbles and gentle sucks, and Enis wished he could see it for himself, and could get a glimpse of what Keanu was doing to him.

Keanu reached out, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Enis’ ear, “Beautiful…”

“You’re not stopping there, right?” Enis dug his fingers into Keanu’s side, “You haven’t proven anything yet.”

Keanu laughed, kissing the tip of Enis’ nose, “You think I could resist those lips?”

Enis melted further into the couch and dragged Keanu into his lap. Being pinned down by Keanu’s weight only added to the delicious mental image swimming through Enis’ mind. But despite how needy Keanu always seemed to make him, and despite how much he seemed to want to prove he truly was the better kisser, Keanu remained so sweet and gentle. His hands were always caressing, brushing delicately along his neck, resting against his jaw, thumbs brushing soothingly against his cheeks. Enis moaned under his breath when Keanu’s fingers shifted to tangle into his hair. Keanu’s lips were on his in an instant. It was still gentle, tentative. Testing the waters after spending so much time apart. 

Enis moved his hand back below Keanu’s shirt and along his back. It was a position that always felt intimate. Enis could picture so clearly all the times he’d held Keanu like that, nails digging into his back as Keanu rocked his hips, filling him so perfectly. Enis parted his lips through another moan, the mental image, the memories of all those times Keanu had made love to him, had made him so satisfied fueling a wave of desire he hadn’t expected from a simple kiss. But, Keanu had a way with his touches, with his kisses. Something so simple had Enis rock hard, wave after wave of want pulsing through his veins.

Keanu’s tongue was still teasing, licking into Enis’ mouth again and again. It was only when Enis licked back that Keanu finally gave into temptation. It felt like he’d been teased for so long, but finally Keanu’s tongue had swept past his lips, dragging against Enis’. It was sensual and sweet, but held the promise of so much more. Enis wanted to tear off Keanu’s clothes. To beg him to just take him right there, but if he did, it would mean stopping that kiss, and Enis couldn’t possibly do that. 

Keanu’s tongue dragged along Enis’ just right, and more memories were flooding Enis’ mind. That tongue. That talented tongue had driven him crazy more than a few times. Keanu had shown him just how good he was with his mouth before. He’d slowly stripped Enis bare and made a meal of his cock on more than one occasion. Enis had always lost the ability to think straight, had babbled and moaned as Keanu put his mouth to work, and this really wasn’t much different. The way his tongue dragged over Enis’ was so like the way he would drag it along his shaft before he swallowed him down. Enis clawed at Keanu’s back, rocking his hips just thinking about it. He could imagine the feel of his cock dragging into Keanu’s mouth, could practically feel the tight, wet heat as Keanu swallowed around him.. 

When Keanu drew back from the kiss, Enis was quick to follow, tongue plunging into Keanu’s mouth and he knew in an instant that this was exactly what Keanu had wanted. He was in control, his tongue was caressing against Enis’ almost as sweetly as his thumb brushed against his cheeks. He sucked at Enis’ tongue for only a moment before Enis was pulling away for air, overwhelmed as another moan was drawn out of him. 

Keanu chuckled, settling for gentle nips and licks at Enis’ lips once more as he took the time to steady himself. Keanu hadn’t actually done anything. He’d just been kissing him. But Enis felt like he’s been touched in so many ways. He felt like Keanu had stripped him bare, had taken his cock in hand and stroked him closer and closer to the edge and had used his mouth for good measure. Enis was close from just a kiss and he wanted more. 

“Keanu, oh my god…” Enis muttered under his breath, “You’re so much better, you have no idea.”

“I know, babe,” Keanu smirked, pressing kiss after gentle kiss along Enis’ jaw and up his neck, “I know what you like…”

As if proving his point, Keanu found that spot just below Enis’ ear, that spot that always turned Enis into mush. His teeth grazed gently over the sensitive skin, lips, tongue, and teeth all working a mark against his neck. That was it. That was all Enis needed. His moans grew louder, tilting his head in a desperate plea for more. He was already at the edge and Keanu was quickly pushing him off. It was new for Enis. He’d never known that a kiss could be so mind blowing that he could come from that alone, but there he was, moaning and mewling as Keanu’s talented lips worked against his neck, his hips bucking and grinding against Keanu’s knee as he worked himself through the high of his orgasm.

When Keanu eventually finished marking his skin, Enis was a dead weight beneath him, melted into a happy puddle on the couch. From the waist down, he felt sticky and he knew he was going to have to get changed, but it was worth it. How could it not be? Who knew a kiss could make him feel that good? Maybe he could convince Keanu to join him in the shower. And just when he thought he couldn’t come any closer to heaven, Keanu was there to prove him wrong all over again.

Keanu’s fingers dipped under the waistband of Enis’ pants, lips dusting over his cheek as he whispered, “Do you want me to help you clean that up?” Keanu licked his lips as if to emphasise his point.

Enis whimpered. There was only one thing for it. He’d just have to fight Keanu’s cruel kindness with his own. Cupping Keanu’s face in his hands, Enis nipped his lip, “Only if you let me return the favour.”

Enis claimed the blush that rose on Keanu’s cheeks as his own personal victory.


End file.
